


Zippers

by creedation



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki is hunted down for not fixing malfunctioning outfits. With a meeting to attend, Lelouch and Kallen find themselves helping each other get out of their outfits, although, they weren't supposed to be that close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> I actually decided to cross upload this fic. It's not new (2010), but based from the past reviews I've had, the fic seemed really enjoyable and they liked it. And I really enjoy Lelouch/Kallen so.... It was written for an ABC prompt... which I should go back and finish..............

Damn it. Not again. He told Tamaki to get this fixed and clearly he didn't do it.

Lelouch again, found himself stuck in his Zero outfit. It shouldn't have been that hard to take off since the zipper was in the front. But since it was up towards the collar, it made it difficult to see on how it was getting stuck. To avoid this problem, he told Tamaki to fix it or get someone who could. Lelouch cursed under this breath, asking himself why he had asked  _Tamaki_  of all people.

Why was Tamaki so useless? She was sure she told him to get this fixed.

Kallen was stuck, again, in her red pilot outfit. She cursed this outfit for being so skin tight, thus making it harder to take off. The zipper was so close to the neck like that she couldn't the reason behind it was getting caught. She told him to fix it before her next mission. She  _actually_  believed that he did such a thing. Kallen knew better…. She knew she did.

Frustrated footsteps marched their way towards the main room. The automatic doors slid open.

"Tamaki!"

Two voices rang out, one male and one female. The owners looked to the other side of the room to see who was there.

"Lelouch?"

"Kallen?"

It was almost forgotten that the room had two entryways. Both removed their hands from their necks (fiddling with the zipper on the way to the room) and glanced at one another again.

"You're looking for Tamaki?" Kallen asked, moving into the room.

"I am."

Lelouch stepped into the room, sitting on the couch. Kallen stood not too far off from him.

"What for?"

"I told him to fix this zipper on the outfit and it is obvious that he failed to do so."

"You too huh? I asked him the same thing too."

Realizing that they had both made the same mistake, a small dry laugh left both of their lips. Tamaki was so unreliable at times, and they both knew this. But they both asked him for help. Kallen sat down on the far end of the couch for Lelouch.

"The zipper is up too high. I can't see where it's getting caught."

"Ah, I'm having the same problem," the male said exasperated.

Lelouch rubbed his temples with his gloved hands. He had a meeting to get to in an hour. Kallen was invited to go with him as a bodyguard, making sure no harm would come to him as Zero. He wanted to change out of his outfit and shower. She needed to change into a new outfit completely. Time was ticking. Lelouch looked over at the clock; one hour turned into fifty minutes, spending ten minutes before they met, messing with the zipper and looking for Tamaki. They were both running out of time.

It occurred to him that while they both couldn't find the male who was responsible for fixing their outfits, they could see each other. Meaning they could see the zipper the other could not.

"Kallen."

"What is it?" She had already given up on trying to get out of the outfit that confined her.

"Come here for a moment."

Lelouch stood up and Kallen did the same and walked over to him. He lifted up his neck slightly so he could see the zipper.

"You can see this better than I can. Do you think I can ask you to do this for me?"

"Yeah sure."

Kallen understood what he was getting at. They could see what they couldn't see on themselves. The girl moved closer to him resting her one hand on one side of the fabric and the other on the zipper. With some work, she was able to pull down to about his collarbone before it was stuck again.

"Hold on."

She moved in closer to investigate the problem and how she could get around it. Lelouch almost took a step back seeing how close she got. The boy could smell her shampoo. It was intoxicating. He looked away knowing that he couldn't have his emotions get the best of him.

"The teeth are damaged," she told him, still fiddling with the zipper.

Kallen moved the zipper back up and then down. Good, it worked. She pulled it down further, expecting it to stop soon. And it did… only to get stuck at slightly below his waistline. She moved back and felt the heat rush to her face. To inspect at the problem again, she could have to become eye level with it. And to do that, she would have to…

"Are you able to get out of it if the zipper down that far?" Kallen questioned, looking away from Lelouch.

"No, it needs to be zipped down completely." The line was said flatly, but Lelouch was hiding his own embarrassment as well. Although one part of his body couldn't hide it as well as his voice and face could.

She let out a shaky sigh, resting down on one knee. She didn't want to look. This was too much. But it needed to get done. He needed to be more prepared for the meeting than she did. Forty minutes they had. That would be more than enough time for Lelouch.

Her hand went to hold the fabric on one end that rested against the lower part of his chest. She almost jumped at the touch. She was this close to Lelouch once before and it was by accident because she landed on top of him. But even still, they didn't touch. But now… this was no accident. There wasn't much more of the zipper to pull down. The zipper ended as his belly button. There wasn't much more but why was this so embarrassing?

Looking down at why the interlocking metal because stuck again, she moved in close. Lelouch wished she hadn't done that. His own body would betray him.

"Kallen." The tone of his voice was masking the fact that his manhood was twitching underneath his clothes.

"Hm?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up. Considering their position, again, a flush came to her face. She quickly looked down and—Why was there no place to look? The boy placed a hand on his face, hiding the fact that he was blushing as well.

Okay, all she needed to do was get this zipped down and then it would be over. Again, she found herself pulling the zipper up and then back down again. There, she was done. Lelouch offered her a hand up and she took it, standing to her feet.

"You have my thanks," Lelouch said, stoic enough but his gloved thumb ran over the top her hand lightly before he let go. He hadn't meant to do that. And that only caused her to blush again.

"D—don't worry about it."

The two glanced over at the clock. Thirty minutes. Still enough time.

Kallen went to walk out of the room, but Lelouch stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She jumped.

"W—what is it?"

"You don't plan on wearing that to the meeting do you?"

"It wasn't my intention. I wanted to change into the Black Knight uniform, but seeing that I can't get out of this, I'll have to deal."

"That's unacceptable."

He pulled her hand enough to have her turn back around and face him. Letting go, he moved closer, moving up her neck with her chin between his thumb and finger.

"We have time. I'll return the favor."

Why was he… so close? A light gasp released itself from her lips as he placed his covered hands on her neck. His touch, she could easily drown in it. But messing with a zipper, well, he wouldn't be able to do it with gloved hands. His hands retracted, taking off the gloves and throwing them into the small coffee table below. They went back to her neck, searching for the zipper.

He didn't have to help her with her zipper problem, but he didn't have to do it like Ithis/I. The metal was located on her outfit, not her neck. She felt his hands slide down, touching the material and placing them on the zipper. Kallen let out a shaky breath as her own body betrayed her, the sensitive spot on her breasts becoming hard. And there was no way she could control that.

Lelouch moved the zipper down to her after aligning the teeth for him to do so. He stopped it at her chest area. Kallen's mind yelled 'Why did it have to stop there?' She looked away as Lelouch's violet eyes gazed upon her face.

"Kallen," he said, softly, unlike his usual tone.

"W—what is it?" Her head was turned but the redness on her face was apparent.

"There's twenty minutes left."

Why was he telling her the time? She didn't care as long as he got this done and as quick as possible. But the zipper wasn't moving and Lelouch was still staring at her. She turned her head to look straight back at him.

"Is it stuck again?"

Lelouch said nothing. This uncomfortable silence, the placement of his hand, how close he was… What was with this situation? Moments that seemed like elongated minutes, the boy moved forward and captured her lips. A surprised sound escaped her lips, but she didn't fight against him, she melted. His hand went to her the back of her head, threading itself in her auburn colored hair.

The zipper moved again. But she had thought—

His hands moved the zipper down to her waist and he snaked an arm inside, wrapping it around her waist. That caused him to pull her closer and she had no complaints. She kissed him back hungrily, not being able to control herself.

Lelouch moved to her neck, licking and teasing her skin. That only forced a moan from her lips as she pressed herself against him. He moved his arm out of her jumpsuit, pulling the zipper down further. It stopped at her crotch, the end of the zipper hitting the metal. The flush on her face only became a deeper red.

"Kallen," he said after moving away from her neck.

"Lelouch…" Her breathy voice said his name.

His hands guided her out of the top of her outfit while her hands guided him out of his. Lelouch eased Kallen down onto the couch, him lightly placing himself on top of her. His soft lips captured hers once more, a hand reaching to remove the fabric that was denying him reaching of uncharted waters. A shocked moan came from her lips as he slipped two fingers inside of her, exploring her territory.

A head popped out from behind the entertainment cabinet against the wall. Someone was hiding from the impending doom that was upon them ealier. Turning in to face the wall, Tamaki silently cheered to himself.

"Score one for the cool dude. Who's the man? I'm the man!"

He had planned to get these two together for the longest time, and damn Ifinally/I both of them were able to get some action. His eyes glanced towards the clock. There were only three minutes left before the meeting. He flipped open his phone to text Ohgi.

'Zero and Kallen ain't making it to the meeting anytime soon. Stall for 'em.'

Tamaki flipped his phone closed and stopped himself from walking out from his hiding spot. He couldn't leave. The automatic doors made noise and he was sure he wouldn't go walking out of the room unnoticed. Shit. Now he had to stand here and listen to two people get it on. Damn, and why was Kallen so vocal? He could feel himself getting hard just be listening to her. The male unzipped his own pants and worked on himself. He would have to be silent or he would be punished. Zero he wasn't too worried about. But Kallen would kick his ass if she found out he was getting off to hearing her be intimate with Zero.

Couldn't those two take it somewhere else? They had a meeting to attend!

 


End file.
